IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Get Real 4
Ghostbusters Get Real 4 is the conclusion of a four part mini series by IDW Publishing which crosses-over the Ghostbusters with The Real Ghostbusters. Plot "And All Is..." Proteus appears to reclaim his property and this time even eight 'Busters may not be enough to keep the elder god from getting his way! Join us for the bombastic conclusion to GET REAL! Previews World Get Real #4 6/17/15 Cast Part Four And All Is... Icon Ghost Proteus Peter Venkman/Animated Ray Stantz/Animated Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore/Animated Winston Zeddemore Egon Spengler Egon Spengler/Animated Ray Stantz Kylie Griffin Janine Melnitz Plague Doctor Ghost Aokigahara Guide Sandman The Deadly Three Samhain Grundel Thole Ananke Slimer/Animated Janine Melnitz/Animated Claudia Yurei Equipment Part Four And All Is... Proton Pack/Animated Particle Thrower/Animated Proton Pack Particle Thrower Megatrap Ecto-1 P.K.E. Meter/Animated P.K.E. Meter Proton Grenade Interspatial Teleportation Unit NES Advantage Controller Electrical Gloves/Animated Trap/Animated Locations Part Four And All Is... Firehouse Tokyo Pequod's San-Ai Building Louvre Museum Poveglia Samhain's Fortress Limbo Erie Firehouse/Animated Battery Park/Animated Embassy of the United States in Tokyo Development On March 25, 2015, Erik Burnham announced he will draw the variant cover. erikburnham Tweet 3/25/15 On May 6, 2015, Erik Burnham revealed he starts work the variant cover this coming weekend. erikburnham Tweet 5/6/15 On June 23, 2015, Erik Burnham finished six pages for Issue #4. erikburnham Tweet 6/23/15 On August 10, 2015, Erik Burnham posted a work in progress teaser of the subscription cover. Erik Burnham Facebook 8/20/15 On August 20, 2015, Erik Burnham posted a teaser of the subscription cover. Erik Burnham Facebook #1 8/20/15 Burnham also mentioned he's seen finished work from Dan Schoening and Luis Delgado. erikburnham Tweet 8/20/15 Burnham later posted the entire subscription cover. Erik Burnham Facebook #2 8/20/15 On August 26, 2015, Erik Burnham revealed he finished writing Issue #4 last week. erikburnham Tweet 8/26/15 On September 12, 2015, Erik Burnham posted a panel from Issue #4 showing the Egons throwing Proton Grenades. erikburnham Tweet 9/12/15 A preview of three pages from Issue #4 appeared on iBooks. LinearRanger Tweet 9/12/15 On September 13, 2015, Dan Schoening posted a teaser of Real Ghostbusters Peter catching his breath. Dapperpomade Tweet 9/13/15 On September 25, 2015, a cover, credits and 5 page preview was posted. Issue #4 Preview via Comic Vine 9/25/15 On October 12, 2015, in an interview recorded during the Cherry Bomb Toy Show on October 4th in Victoria B.C., Dan Schoening hinted the woman in Proteus' visions is related to where Kylie and Janine got sent to. Interdimensional Crossrip Podcast 10/12/15 1:17:04-1:17:25 On December 14, 2015, Erik Burnham revealed at the time of scripting this issue, he hadn't scripted anything that appeared in Proteus' glimpses into the future of the IDWverse. Ghostbusters Wiki Interview with Erik Burnham Part 3, Question 10 answer 12/14/15 Burnham also admitted the last scene at the end of this issue just a fun gag to end the comic and there will be follow-up on it in the near term. Ghostbusters Wiki Interview with Erik Burnham Part 3, Question 11 answer 12/14/15 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is JUL150460. *Regular Cover **The Winston Zeddemore of both universes are featured along with Slimer from The Real Ghostbusters. **The prime Winston has half of The Key from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Brooklyn Triangle" ***The half of The Key is the one owned by the animated Winston until he gave it to The Collector. *Page 1 **Icon Ghost mentions the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. **In panel 1, the Icon Ghost hides his saw like he does in a bumper. **In panel 3, the Icon Ghost crouches down and hides like he does in a bumper. *Page 2 **In panel 4, still draped on one of the office chairs is the newspaper Janine reads in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Grundel" **In panel 4, on top of the office drawers once again is the Genie's lamp from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine's Genie" **In panel 4, on Janine's desk is the back cover of the Weird Fiction magazine in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mr. Sandman, Dream Me a Dream" **In panel 4, Kylie is still covered in the debris that was the corporeal form of the Cerberus Manifestation she trapped the previous issue. *Page 3 **Continued from last issue, Janine is still wearing the outfit from the first movie when she first appeared. *Page 4 **In panel 3, to the left of Kylie appears to be Mr. Miyagi and Daniel from the original "Karate Kid" trilogy. **In panel 3, to the right of Janine, the man in the blue shirt is visually based on Ghostbusters fan Tony Yannuzzi. Ghostheads United Tony Yannuzzi post 3/19/18 **In panel 3, there is a Pequod's, the coffee chain introduced in Volume One of the ongoing series. **In panel 3, right by Janine is Kenji from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" ***Like in the beginning of the episode, in this panel, he is reading his "Monster Movies" magazine. **In panel 4, the cylindrical building with the massive advertisements is the San-Ai Buidling. This confirms Kylie and Janine were sent to the Ginza ward of Tokyo, Japan. **In panel 4, on the far left building is Sony. **In panel 4, the first column of billboards on the left side are: ***The Yamani Studios signage from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" is below the black billboard. ***The lower part of the green billboard has 'Ghostbusters' in katakana. **In panel 4, the second column of billboards in the middle are: ***On the black billboard are chibi figures of the Ghostbusters ***On the green billboard is 'Busters' in katakana ***On the big billboard is 'Attack of the B-Movie Monsters' ***Under the big billboard is a grab of the Ghostbusters fighting Kani at the beach shore in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" **In panel 4, the third column of billboards in the middle are: ***On the blue vertical billboard are 'Yamani' with the 'ni' blocked by a dialogue balloon ***On the black billboard, there appears to be Stay Puft Marshmallow Man's head **In panel 4, on the far right, on the red cap is Nori-ra from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Attack of the B-Movie Monsters" *Page 5 **In panel 2 and 3, on the right, is the Employee of the Month board from Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Realistic Versions) ***For January, the image is Peter from the Get Real #1 Regular Cover ***For February, the image is Pete dialing his cellphone in Volume 2 Issue #7, page 3, panel 5 ***For March, the image is Peter entering the diner in Volume 1 Issue #9, page 29, panel 3 ***For April, the image is Peter from the back cover of the Volume 2 Trade paperback. ***For May, the image is Peter from June 16, 2009 art posted by Dan Schoening, titled "We're Ready to Believe You" Dan Schoening deviantArt "We're Ready to Believe You" 6/16/09 ***For June, the image is Peter talking to Special Agent Melanie Ortiz in the cafe in Volume 1 Issue #10, page 19, panel 3 ***For July, the image is Peter from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters #1 Subscription Cover ***For August, the image is Peter from opening of Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime when Peter is terrified at thought of hiring more rookies. ***For September, the image is of Peter from October 24, 2006 art Dan Schoening posted, titled "This Chick is TOAST" Dan Schoening deviantArt "This Chick is TOAST" 10/24/06 ***For October, the image is possessed Peter in Volume 1 Issue #6, page 20, panel 4 ***For November, the image is Rookie from the Rookie & Ron logo in Volume 2 Issue #7 page 22 ***For December, the image is Ron Alexander from the Rookie & Ron logo in Volume 2 Issue #7 page 22 **In panel 2, once again, on the right is the Jump Bug arcade from Ghostbusters II. *Page 6 **In panel 3, the animated Ray alludes to the Atlas statue Proteus possessed in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" **In panel 2, Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the incident sign. *Page 7 **In panel 3, the animated Peter alludes to animated Egon's triage line to animated Janine in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" *Page 8 **In panel 2, once more in the box by the stairs is the blue book with the NOW Comics' Slimer! #1 cover on it. *Page 9 **From Greek mythology, Proteus' gift for prophecy comes into play. **Of the four glimpses into the Ghostbusters' future: ***The glimpse at the top of the page shows the Louvre Museum in Paris, France. ***The glimpse below the Louvre is the lighthouse of Poveglia and an entity wearing a plague mask doctors wore in a 16th century outbreak. ***The glimpse in the lower right part of the page shows an entity in silhouette. He is a Sandman who appeared in the next issue released, the Annual 2015 in November. *Page 10 **The four glimpses of the Real Ghostbusters' futures are from episodes that canonically take place after "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" ***The Deadly Three, the three ghosts who steal a Proton Pack in "Janine's Day Off" ***Samhain and his fortress in "Halloween II 1/2" ***Grundel from "The Grundel" ***Thole from "Egon's Ghost" *Page 11 **In Panel 1 and 2, on the shelving on the left, there's the Kenner Proton Pack box on top and the Kenner Firehouse playset box on the middle shelf. *Page 12 **In panel 1, on the shelf right of Winston is Robobot from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Infernal Machine" **In panel 2, on the foot locker once again is the The Real Ghostbusters: 16" Power Cycle. It was last seen in Issue #1. **In panel 6, Winston invokes the "Leave No Man Behind" credo the U.S. Army calls the Warrior Ethos. *Page 13 **The Nintendo Advantage Controller used for the Statue of Liberty in Ghostbusters II appears on the console **In panel 2, a grab of the Containment Unit Monitor from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Xmas Marks the Spot" appears on a screen **In panel 2, another 15 easter egg appears on the grab of the Containment Unit Monitor. **In panel 4, Ananke mentions Winston was trapped ***By ghosts. In Volume 1 Issue #16 of the ongoing series, Winston was trapped by the ghost of Staff Sergeant Adams. ***By men. This could be a reference to Winston's military career and/or in the first movie when he was arrested along with the other Ghostbusters. ***Ananke neglected to mention demons. Winston and the other Ghostbusters were trapped by The Collectors in the first story arc of Volume Two of the ongoing series. **In panel 4, another grab of the Containment Unit Monitor appears on the console. **Once again, just like in Volume 2 Issue #19 of the ongoing series, a god forces Winston to make a hard choice in the Firehouse basement. At least this time, it doesn't involve him dying. *Page 14 **As a nod to animation errors on The Real Ghostbusters, the guys put their Electric Gloves back on in panel 2 but in the next panel they are gone again. *Page 15 **The page adapts from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" at about the 18:38 to 19:22 mark when the Ghostbusters see Janine and Slimer in the boardroom, Janine references Lewis Carroll and Ray warns her Proteus is a primal god like Gozer. *Page 16 ** The page adapts from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" at about the 19:27 to 19:53 mark when Janine admits Proteus in his true form isn't bad looking to when she prepares to shoot the mirror the guys are trapped in. *Page 18 ** The page adapts from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" at about the 20:00 to 20:17 mark when Janine is about to fire on the mirror to when Proteus' energy beam bounces around the room. *Page 19 **The page adapts from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" at about the 20:20 to 20:36 mark when Egon advises everyone to vacate the Erie up to when the Erie blows up. *Page 20 **In panel 1, on the big sign left of the Firehouse references the Blody drink from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" and recently is prevalent in the ongoing series. **The page adapts from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine Melnitz, Ghostbuster" at about the 20:39 to 21:05 mark when everyone gathers in the Firehouse, Egon thanks Janine, and Ray muses everything is back to normal. **The park scene is visually based on Battery Park in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Scaring of the Green" when the Bog Hound appears behind two men on a park bench. One of the men from that episode even appears. **As in Issue #1, the blue bird is visually based on the one that appeared at the start of The Real Ghostbusters episode "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood" and is scared off by the stone lions. **Claudia is restored to normal. She was turned into the bird by Proteus in Issue #1 *Page 21 **The epilogue takes place at the U.S. Embassy in Tokyo **The official notes Japan's belief in the supernatural **In panel 4, on the posters is "Busters" in katakana **The female Japanese ghost appears to be a Yurei *On page 12 of Ghostbusters International #9, in panel 2, the woman in one of Proteus' visions is revealed to be a local guide hired by the Chicago Ghostbusters. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 1 *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 2 *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 3 *IDW Publishing Comics- Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters 4 References Gallery GhostbustersGetRealIssue4RegularCover.jpg|Regular Cover Solicit Version GhostbustersGetRealIssueFourSubscriptionCover.jpg|Subscription Cover GhostbustersGetRealIssue4Credits.jpg|Credits Page Category:IDW Contents